Cancer represents a major health burden in the US. Ultimately, alleviating the burden of cancer will come from research: the generation of new ideas, new approaches, and consequently, the development of novel therapeutic agents. A COBRE grant will allow the Stephenson Cancer Center of the University of Oklahoma (SCC) to provide promising junior investigators (PJIs) a focused mentoring experience to help them mature into independently funded investigators contributing to the overall fight against cancer. Phase 1 of this COBRE has proven to be successful in graduating 2 PJIs and establishing three successful research cores. The Administrative and Mentoring Core of Phase 2 COBRE will be responsible for all fiscal activities related to the COBRE program, including the placement of all orders and providing financial reports to the module directors and investigators. Dr. Dhanasekaran will direct the Administrative Core whereas he will manage the Mentoring Core along with Dr. Priyabrata Mukherjee. The administrative core will provide all administrative functions of the COBRE program. Dr. Dhanasekaran will be assisted by a COBRE Coordinator and a Staff Assistant. The Center coordinator, Ms. Mary Glover, will oversee the activities of an Administrative Assistant, Ms. Alisha Williams. Ms. Glover has been with the Phase I COBRE from the beginning and is very conversant with the fiscal and grant management policies of COBRE and federal funding agencies including NIH. Ms. Glover will meet monthly with each investigator to review their accounts and mentor them in the fiscal management of sponsored research grants. Salaries for the PI, administrative staff, mentoring faculty, core directors will be paid through this core module. In addition, this core will administer the fiscal accounting for the proposed pilot projects. Coordinating meetings, travel and activities of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee will be the responsibility of the Administrative Assistant, Ms. Williams, under the direction of the PI.